Question
by Red One1223
Summary: WARNING: IT'S RATED M BECAUSE OF THE LANGUAGE AND THE LANGUAGE ONLY! Basically Jack asks a question to Miranda, and for what kind of question...well basically read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!…except for Vi, Kei, Jay. Reaver and Vincent are owned by someone who doesn't have an account on here, but knows that I plan on posting this story/chapter. Other than that, we own nothing!**

**Pairings: Jack/OC, Miranda/OC, Shep/Tali, FemShep/Thane, OC/Liara, and Ash/Garrus. OCs in this story maybe considered Shepards in the game to get them paired up with characters, or in one case, get known characters together (Ash/Garrus, duh)**

* * *

Jack cautiously walked up to the door, looking around to see if anyone was watching before knocking on the door. Out of every stupid thing she's done before, this probably topped it off as the door automatically opened and Jack dashed in before anyone got a chance to see. "Spandex," she greeted the Cerberus operative, aka Miranda, "I need…advice…_**love **_advice."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at this as she said, "And you're asking me why?"

"Because everyone else is fucking an alien, or too busy with their love troubles with an alien," Jack explained.

Both of them then started to recall that Ashley, Tali, and Liara were with Garrus, John (at least Jack thought that Tali and John were together; those two should just get it over whatever the hell's between them and fuck each other, in Jack's opinion) and Reaver (now that, she knows that they're together the way they were giving each other those lovey-dovey eyes).

Vi, Reaver's younger sister and the second human Spectre since she was appointed at the same time as John, and Thane, were the same as John and Tali, but at least they were together at one point. But Jack still thought that they should get over whatever problems and fuck each other like John and Tali. "And frankly, you're apparently the only one that has a…human boyfriend…"

"What about Kei or Jay?" Miranda asked, inwardly smirking at the fact that big bad Jack has a crush on someone.

Jack rolled her eyes as she took a seat. "I don't know that much about those two yet so really…don't give a fuck," she answered, before crossing her arms. "Look, can you tell me anything about the guy…see if he's being sincere…and not like Kelly, who would probably act that way to get into someone's pants, alien or not."

"Well I need to know who this someone is, Jack," Miranda tilted her head as she pondered the choices. "Is it Jacob?"

"Fuck no! He's Cerberus, and I would be oh so glad to ship him out through the airlock if he comes within handshaking distance!" Jack gagged. "I warned him the last time what the hell would happen if he gets close to me and he somehow managed to survive…"

"Noted. What about Joker?"

"…you're kidding right?"

"You're right, you're right…Vincent?" Miranda asked, nearly laughing as a blush slowly appeared on tattooed woman's face. "Vincent's sweet, I don't see why anyone wouldn't like him."

"That's the thing, he's too…nice…" Jack started to say, getting out of her seat and pacing.

"But?"

"He's…nice to me…and…you kinda have to look at what everyone else has been reacting whenever they see me. They're only nice ONLY if they want something in return," she explained, sighing a bit.

"And you think that he's faking it like Kelly and I guess Jacob tried?"

"Fuck yah," she nodded, taking her seat. "Now you're starting to get it…any ideas?"

"How about trusting him? And getting some hair?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Because you look like you're in a cult with that tattoo that's around your head?"

"But I was in one!" Jack started to protest before pausing and considering it. "…ok I can…kinda see your point…but I swear, if anyone outside this room says anything related to this, I will come back and beat you with your spine and a box!"

"You have my word," Miranda simply said, going back to her computer as Jack quickly left, throwing a chair into the wall first and then storming off. A few seconds later, Miranda called out, "She's gone you know," as a tall, muscular man with bright green eyes, and long black hair (about to his shoulder blades and kinda covers his eyes) walked from out of the bedroom behind her. "So, did this and the files you asked for answer your question, Vincent?"

"It helped, thank you," Vincent nodded, smiling lightly as he glanced down at the clipboard/datapad that was labeled 'Subject Zero: Jack'.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I should continue this or not, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but then when I showed this to my friend who owned Vincent he asked for more, but I'm obviously not sure on...how to do that...because I don't want it to be those high-school drama books plots and because I don't want to make his characters either sound retarded/give them the wrong personality or disgrace Bioware's wonderful and awesome characters.**

**And on that note, read and review!**


End file.
